For the First Time in Forever
"For the First Time in Forever" is one of many of the hero songs performed in the Disney animated feature Frozen. This one and its reprise however, are performed by Anna and Elsa. Lyrics Anna: The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know! Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Lyrics for Reprise Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore Cause for the first time in forever,'' I finally understand We can head down this mountain together! For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here '''Elsa: Anna, Please go back home Your life awaits Go enjoy the sun--''And open up the gates'' '''Anna: Yeah, but — Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me Anna: Actually we're not Elsa: What do you mean you're not? Anna: I get the feeling you don't know Elsa: What do I not know? Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... Snow Elsa: What? Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere. Elsa: Everywhere? Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it! Elsa: No, I can't. I — I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! `Cause for the first time in forever, Elsa: Oh I'm such a fool! I can't be free! Anna: You don’t have to be afraid... Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me! Anna: We can work this out together! Elsa: I can’t control the curse! Anna: We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made Elsa: Anna, please, you’ll only make it worse! Anna: Don’t panic! Elsa: There’s so much fear! Anna: We’ll make the sun shine bright! Elsa: You’re not safe here! Anna: We can face this thing together! Elsa: No! Anna: We can change this winter weather! Elsa: AHHHHH... Anna: And everything will be all right... Elsa: I CAN’T! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Frozen songs